syfyfaceofffandomcom-20200213-history
Face Off (season III)
The third unofficial season of Face Off (series) features 12 make-up artists. Contestants *Amanda *Carter *Chase *Erin *Jill *Joshua *Katie *Kyle *Liam *Mark *Nina *Timothy Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: "Alien Artists" *Foundation Challenge: To create a unique make-up showing your personality by using at least one item from the party. **Reward: Immunity **Winner: Kyle *Spotlight Challenge: In teams of two, to create a alien species based on a famous painting. **Top Looks: Chase and Amanda, Mark and Carter **Bottom Looks: Timothy and Katie, Liam and Joshua ***Winner: Mark ***Eliminated: Katie Episode 2: "Royale Pains" *Spotlight Challenge: Based on a face card chosen from a deck of cards, create a character that has become one with its suit. **Top Looks: Kyle, Jill, Erin **Bottom Looks: Carter, Chase, Amanda ***Winner: Erin ***Eliminated: Carter Episode 3" "Nightrockers" *Spotlight Challenge: to create a vampire musician based off a music genre. **Top Looks: Kyle and Jill **Bottom Looks: Joshua and Liam ***Winner: Kyle ***Eliminated: Liam Episode 4: "The Wonderful Zombies of Oz" *Foundation Challenge: to create bruising make-up that could be afflicted by many battles and fights **Reward: Immunity **Winner: Chase *Spotlight Challenge: to turn 1 of the iconic Wizard of Oz characters into a zombie from the Resident Evil franchise. **Top Looks: Timothy, Mark, Joshua **Bottom Looks: Kyle, Erin, Nina ***Winner: Joshua ***Eliminated: Erin Episode 5: "Battle of the Sexes" *Spotlight Challenge: in teams of two and after getting an envelope with two random genders inside to create a superhero and sidekick duo. **Top Looks: Kyle and Chase, Jill and Joshua **Bottom Looks: Nina and Timothy, Mark and Amanda ***Winner: Jill ***Eliminated: Timothy Episode 6: "Saving Sages" *Foundation Challenge: Create an Lady Gaga inspired makeup that complements the dress the model is wearing. **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Kyle *Spotlight Challenge: Inspired by the Jak and Daxter franchise, to create a unique Eco sage. **Top Looks: Mark and Joshua **Bottom Looks: Nina and Chase ***Winner: Mark ***Eliminated: Nina Episode 7: "Master of Puppets" *'Foundation Challenge:' The eliminated contestants return to create a unique mardi gra make-up. **Reward: to return to the show as a contestant. ***Winner: Timothy *'Spotlight Challenge:' to create an evil entity based of one of the puppets from the Puppet Master franchise. **Top Looks: Mark and Joshua **Bottom Looks: Amanda, Jill, Chase ***Winner: Mark ***Eliminated : Amanda Episode 8: "Born to Be Wild" *'Spotlight Challenge:' To create a human hybrid using one of the creatures from the book Where the Wild Things Are as inspiration. **Top Looks: Jill, Joshua, Timothy **Bottom Looks: Kyle, Mark, Chase ***Winner: Timothy ***Eliminated: Chase Episode 9: "Rage Against the Machines" *Spotlight Challenge: To take a vehicle and create a Crazy driver inspired by Mad Max **Top Looks: Joshua and Kyle ***Winner: Joshua ***Eliminated: Timothy Episode 10: "Wanted Wonders" *Spotlight Challenge: after reviewing a crime scene, to create a human-animal hybrid Serial killer that could've commited the crime. **Winner: Joshua **Eliminated: Jill Episode 11: "Clash of the Titans" *Spotlight Challenge: To create a giant titan using the element you choose, along with a warlock character to defeat it. **Winner: Mark Category:Unofficial Seasons